The Spacious Space (Upon Turning 'Neo-Cubist')
The Spacious Space (Upon Turning 'Neo-Cubist') is the fourth episode of Bikini Bottom Adventures. It was released on July 5, 2018, was written, directed, and filmed by , and was produced by William Underscore Productions Ltd. Plot SpongeBob decides to go on an adventure. Despite hesitation from Squidward, they immediately travel in their Magic Fort to Christmas Land, where they are accosted by a guard. Deciding to leave, they travel to Cat Kingdom, and meet its Guardian, who sends them on a quest. They, however, decide to ignore it and find their Magic Fort again, to the Guardian's ire. SpongeBob, bereft of ideas for adventures, chooses to press the '???' button on the side of the fort - sending them all to an alternate Bikini Bottom, which they accept as the new Bikini Bottom and decide to hang out in. A month later, a Timeline Governor appears in Bikini Bottom, telling SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward that they have adventured too far, showing them a video from Mr. Science detailing the nature of the multiverse they inhabit. He explains that the three adventurers have strayed too far from their original timeline, and risk entering The Chaos. The Timeline Governor proceeds to punish them by sending them to Timeline Purgatory. Inside, SpongeBob is alone and atones for his sins. He condemns adventures in all forms and resigns himself to spending eternity here. Suddenly, Shirtless Billy appears and stabs SpongeBob multiple times with a knife, killing him. SpongeBob's body is tossed away, landing at the foot of a now-destroyed Magic Fort. The two other characters are also seen dead next to the remains of the Magic Fort, while an announcement from Don Joyce plays. Transcript be written. Trivia * This is the longest episode of Bikini Bottom Adventures by far, clocking in at almost 14 minutes - twice the length of the second longest episode, A Curved Surface on a Galactic Portrait (###...#). * William Leonard released an outtake from the filming of the video as an April Fools' Day joke, in which he is accosted by a bee while filming the Cat Kingdom segment. * Patrick's "I have always feared cats..." monologue is an homage to David Lynch's 2006 film, 'Inland Empire'. * The episode is dedicated to the memory of Blaze the cat, one of William Leonard's pets who was killed by a car during the making of the episode. She can be seen at 0:18 and 3:30 in the episode. * The character of Mr. Science is played by William Leonard himself, and is based on a separate character named Mr. English he played for a school video project. * The snippet of radio show dialogue at the end of the episode is of Don Joyce, host of the long-running experimental radio show 'Over the Edge', announcing on-air the show's temporary cancellation due to lack of automobile donations. (Fortunately, one was donated to him the week after.) * William Leonard filmed the last Timeline Purgatory segment in an hour-long state of possessed creative delirium unlike anything he had ever gone through before. His family was out and he hadn't bothered putting on a shirt and he was just rushing from room to room in his house, manic gasps of "okayokayokaylet'sgo" racing from his out-of-breath lungs as he tried to get it all done before his camera's battery ran out. (There was a power outage in the house, which he hadn't noticed until just after he started filming.) And of course it did run out of battery so after pacing back and forth for several minutes in a blind panic he filmed the last four shots with his phone. He tore apart that Magic Fort box (just before filming SpongeBob landing next to it) by stabbing it over and over again for two full minutes with a steak knife (Shirtless Billy's to be exact) with such rabid animalistic rage and anxiety that he is surprised he didn't slice a finger off. He gets god damn war flashbacks from this. (He finished editing on the same day, and posted it the day after.) Credits Director: Puppeteer: Director of Photography: Sound Mixing: Set Design: Starring: * SpongeBob * Patrick * Squidward * Christmas Guard * Cats * Guardian of Cat Kingdom * Timeline Governor * Mr. Science * Shirtless Billy * Don Joyce Music Used: * Jandek - Upon the Grandeur * John Maus - Streetlight * The Stylistics - You'll Never Get to Heaven (If You Break My Heart) * Gustav Holst - Saturn, the Bringer of Old Age * Dean Martin - Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! * Bill Wurtz - I Love Your Smile * Current 93 - The Starres Are Marching Sadly Home * Mark Hadley - Expedition * Thomas Ferkol - Sweet Dreams, Timaeus * Mark Ronson ft. Kevin Parker - Daffodils * Aphex Twin - Grass * Burt Bacharach - Knowing When to Leave * King Gizzard and the Lizard Wizard - Sketches of Brunswick East II * Donald Fagen - The Nightfly * Iannis Xenakis - Synaphai * Hotel Easy - Clear Waters * The Skaters - Mountaineer Skyness of Majestic Planes * The Caretaker - Take Care, It's a Desert Out There * ABBA - Bang-A-Boomerang * James Ferraro - Genie Head Gas in the Tower of Dreams - Part I (Additional sound design by 7HL.) Category:Bikini Bottom Adventures Category:Episodes